Darkness
by Julix121
Summary: Emma lives with her aunt and 6 cousins. Everything is normal until she starts to feel strange. Then her best friend changes his attitude towards her.What is happening to her? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

I kept running and running, 'Dont turn around, dont turn around' I kept telling myself. trying so desperately to convince myself to keep going, but did I want to? 'YES! KEEP GOING!!' the voice kept saying 'BUT WHY?' I asked the voice in my head, was it the more rational side of me or was it trying to push me away for no good reason? I didn't know, I couldn't know. Nothing made sense. But I was still running and I wouldn't know why.

**Chapter 1.**

I woke up and checked my clock, 7.30am. I sighed, early, too early for a saturday. The sunlight streamed in from my window creating golden strobes that streaked across the room.

A really small room, yea sure I had it to myself well most days anyway, but it was small and cramped or at least I imagined it would be cramped if I had anything to put in it.  
It contained a bed, a window, an old set of drawers and a chair that sat beside the window.

Better than nothing I supposed. I got up and opened the curtain and stared out, it was dark. I blinked, confused and the bringt light came back making me cringe away from the window. That was strange. Well thats what you get for going to bed late and getting up early I told myself. Now you are seeing darkness in the daytime. Great.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs, I was the first up since it was early so the house was quiet, which was comforting becasue it was usually so noisy.

I walked into the kitchen quick to take advantage of the fact that there would be no rush for breakfast, which was the way it normally was because I lived with my six cousins and aunt.

I had lived here for 13 years and moved in when I was three after my mother had died in an accident, I was passed on to her sister who with 6 kids of her own struggled with supporting all of them still took me in instead of putting me in to care for which I was grateful.

So I helped her out. She worked alot to look after us so I looked after the younger children when I could which was almost always apart from school but even then I was supposed to look out for them.

I didn't really mind I loved spending time with them, Beth was the youngest she was two and went to play school every morning, Ben was five and had started primary school and went with alot of encouragement, Mark and Cara were twins aged eight and Sammy was twelve, there was also Krissy but she was seventeen and spent most of her time at her boyfriends house and when they had a fight she stayed here, in my room and made me sleep on the floor.

Just then while I was eating my cereal I heard someone coming down the stairs with slow heavy steps and Mel ,my aunt came into the kitchen with her eyes half open she slumped down on a chair across from me and put her head down on the table.

"Morning Mel. "I said "mmmmmm..." was the only reply I got "Coffee?" I asked " mhmmmm." I took that as a yes and I put the kettle on.  
"You're up early" I stated not expecting a response.

" Yea.. work" she said tiredly. " But its a saturday, you usually don't work on a saturday morning." I replied.  
She looked up at me as the kettle finished boiling and said "Yea. I know but... we need the money, badly this month is going to be really tight so we will have to cut back on some things."

"On what? we don't have anything to cut back on?" I said slightly annoyed.  
She got up and poured herself some coffee she drank a bit and looked alive but still really tired. " Im sorry Emma I know you wanted to go out today but...." she trailed off.

"Yea I know, look after the kids, ok." I said with a sigh. I had wanted to go out. Just on my own to clear my head for a while.  
"Im sorry but you know..." "Yea I know " I interupted her "Its fine go to work or you'll be late" I half smiled and she walked away with her coffee.

Well there was my saturday plans gone, not that it was much of a plan it never was, with no money and few clothes I wasnt exactly popular and I certainly didn't have things to do every weekend.

I heard the sound of feet running across the floor above me, I sighed as soon as one was awake all were awake, well there was my comfortable silence gone.

I cleared up my bow and put it in the sink and put out the other cereal for the others, I waited for them to come odwn and soon enough they were all eating. It never ceased to surprise me how such small people could eat so much.

After breakfast I was clearing up and Ben asked: "Emma can we go to the park today? please! you promised so we have to go. can we go please? please can we go?! You promised we have to go. you have to let us go"  
"Okay Ben" I replied before he was out of breath, usually taking them all to the park was chaotic but it was out of here at least.

I told Sammy to watch theem while I went and got changed. When I came back down the place was already a meess, toys and food everywhere, I had only cleaned it all yesterday! And where did they get all that food from?  
"Oh great." I said leaning against the wall and looking at the damage done to my once clean living room. "Come on Beth lets get you dressed, the rest of you too If you want to go to the park."

I saw Sammy roll his eyes and he didn't move. " Don't you want to come Sam?" I asked.  
"What age do you think I am?" he spat back. Oh great another mood, he had changed so much in the last year, always annoyed or angry. "Twelve" I replied anyway. I knew what he was getting at but If I hadn't asked him he would have got annoyed too. He just gave me a dark look. I shrugged it off and took beth upstairs to get her dressed.

Almost a full hour later we were ready to go to the park. Mel had already left and kissed them all goodbye even Sam with all his yapping. I could tell she hated leaving them, she always came back when they were in bed and left most days before they were up. She missed them and they missed her too. She gave me a grateful smile before leaving us.

I took Beth, Ben, Mark and Cara to the park which thankfully wasn't that far away, by ther time we got there Beth was asleep in the pram, I sat down on a bench while the others ran to the swings.

I watched Beth, she looked so happy, I wished I was two, I would have no worries and would still be with my mum, I wished I knew her...I shook that thought out of head, there was no point feeling sorry for myself.

As I looked up, a guy about my age caught my eye he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark grey hoodie and he was staring straight at me with an almost pained look on his face.

I quickly tured away, I wondered what he was doing here he seemed a bit old for swings to me but then again you never know. I looked up again and he was gone, I looked around but there was just another woman with her child in the park over by the slide.

I looked around frantically checking that all of the kids were still there, they were oblivious to the ggut that had been standing under the shade of the trees. Had I imagined him?

I laughed to myself It was definitely likely that the only guy ever looking at me was in my imagination, but still I couldn't imagine his expression it was just so... strange.

The rest of the day passed quickly but of course Beth woke up before we were about to leave and demanded we stayed longer so she could play, threatening us with tears and tantrums.

At home I spent my time running after them and cleaning up after them but I still couldn't take my mind of that guy. It was my imagination. It had to be.

I fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I woke up suddenly, I had dreamt about the guy in the park. He had known my name and called me to him but I just stared at him, not moving at all.

I smiled at myself definitely my imagination. Mel had gone to work in the office yesterday, gone to the shop come home got changed and went to work in a bar in town. She worked there most evenings as a waitress. I hadn't even heard her come in last night.

I got up and went to open my curtains. I walked over to the curtain but it all went black.

I woke up with Mel kneeling beside me calling my name and shaking my shoulders. She sounded very far away until everything came to an abrupt focus and all I could hear was a high pitched screeching in my head banging at my skull trying to get out.

"ahhh" I sat up and held my head as if I were trying to hold it together and stop it from breaking to pieces which like it was doing. Mel stared at me with a confused look. "What happened?" I asked still with both hands on my head.

"I don't know, Sam heard a bang and came in and saw you lying threre and then he came and got me." She hesitated looking at me carefully. "Are you okay? I was so worried, you wouldn't wake up"  
"Oh" I replied confused. "How long have I been....um...out?" I ased trying to find the right word. It was hard with the banging in my head.

" A good ten minutes at least. What happened? did you bang your head? are you hurt anywhere else?do you want anything?" I stared at her and thought very hard about what she was saying.  
"I dont know. Maybe feels like the pain is on the inside though. No I don't think so. And yes a painkiller would be nice."

She just nodded. "I hate to leave you..." "You aren't leaving are you?! But you..." I trailed off finding it very hard to find words again.

"Sorry." was all she said. And then she left. She went down the stairs and I heard the door close.

I tried to get up but felt dizzy and grabbed the chair for support. Sam came toward me with a glass of water and pain killers. I ahdn't even noticed he was there. "Thanks" I said and smiled at him.

I took the two at once and sat there with my head in my hands. He stood for a while, I assumed he was staring at me bt the fdirection of his body put with my head down I could only see his feet so I couldn't be sure. He left and closed the door behind him before saying "Lie down it should help."

I took his advice, he was being nice, well civil anyway. I lay down wondering what had happened, I had never fainted before, and I didn't know anyone who stayed out that long. I didn't know what had happened. I had felt a bit dizzy and then it all went dark, I didn't even feel myself hitting the floor. It was all blank.

"Ugh, I need more sleep" I concluded and rested for half an hour before getting up and making lunch for everyone cleaning tidying and trying to fit in my homework as well.

It was, as usual, a completely uneventful weekend, but I couldn't get that guy out of my head, or even that dream. I must be going mad, I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep quite early in the hope that things would not go dark again or I would not pass out or even something worse than that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

I got up early for school and made everyone breakfast, ate and then left. Mel always left the rest of them to primary school or play school and Sam and I got the bus to Madison Grove High school.

It was a large dark building on the edge of a main road with huge rusted iron gates on it that made it look like a prison. This was exactly what many people saw it as.

I never really liked school but I tried hard, I wasn't smart but I really wanted a good career and make lots of money so things wouldn't be so hard at home. I looked up and saw Sam storming off.

Sam never walked with me anymore; he always went away ahead ignoring me the whole way, even on the bus he would stand before he would sit beside me. I didn't know why and I knew it would be pointless to ask.

Jamie stood waiting for me at the front gate as usual. Jamie was my best friend. He was leaning against the railing looking like a God. He watched Sammy walk past him and then turned his eyes to me. They were a light blue and went perfectly with his golden hair sitting perfectly as always.

He _was_ gorgeous, every girl in our year liked him, well except me and Sara she was my other closest friend, but in Sara's case it was because she was all loved up with Drew, Jamie's friend.

I smiled at him. I had missed him and it had only been two days since I saw him. He smiled back. A perfect smile, no wonder everyone liked him.

We always got on really well which was surprising since he was a football player and could have any girl he wanted. He could have a large group of friends and always be surrounded by people.

But he didn't. He preferred to hang out with me. Or so he said. I really didn't know why. I wasn't very pretty, I wasn't stylish, I wasn't very funny and I wasn't very smart. I was just average. I assumed it was just because he felt sorry for me. But I loved spending time with him. So I didn't mind. That much.

Jamie and Sara really were my closest friends. My only real friends. And Drew who I never got to talk to that much since he was either talking non-stop about football to Jamie (Which I sadly have no clue about) or he has his tongue down Sara's throat. (This kind of makes it hard to have a conversation with him.)

I kept on walking toward Jamie lost in my own thought when I saw him stiffen. His eyes seemed to get darker until they were almost black and he looked all around him, searching for something. I really need to get my eye sight checked. His eyes can't change colour I thought to myself. There I go again I'm seeing things, making them up.

I reached out and put my hand on his arm. "Jamie are you okay?" He jumped and I took my hand away, "Yea...Yea fine. You?" he asked surprisingly coldly. It wasn't like him. He was _always_ kind and happy.

"Yea." He saw my expression and his face softened. "Come on" he said and I walked with him to class but he never gave me an explanation for what had happened. On our way to class he asked: "What happened?"

"What?" I asked confused. "You're...different..." he replied looking at me.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Still me, still boring Emma. "Am I? Why?" I asked him back, wanting an answer.

He looked at me for a minute and then just said "Never mind then." and walked into the classroom. I stood there for a minute. That was so unlike him. It was so...strange. He was usually really friendly. It's just my imagination again or maybe he has finally realised what a loser you really are, I thought to myself. But honestly, I'm not different. Yea a few strange things have happened, or that I made up I'm not even sure yet but whatever I can't be different? My God I hardly said anything and he thinks I have changed somehow. I wish. Any changes would be welcome.

I walked in after him and went to my desk, our teacher, Mr Platt, who was incredibly boring, was already there and Jamie just sat there staring straight ahead as if he was ignoring me or had no interest in me at all.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, my thoughts were mostly divided between Jamie who hardly talked to me at all and never waited for me after class the way he usually did and that guy at the park (Again!). I couldn't believe I was thinking about him again. It was my imagination I made it up, it was my imagination.

I was in Biology, my thoughts only on them and a sharp pain shot through my head, I put my hand up to my forehead to check that I wasn't bleeding, that's what it felt like. No, nothing. But then it got worse, constant slicing in my head I gasped and groaned holding onto my head. This was like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Emma?" Miss Browning asked "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Ahhh. I have a really bad headache" I said holding on to my head.

"Would you like to go to the nurse?" she asked calmly

"Yes" I said and got up. I felt a bit dizzy and caught myself on the table before walking out of the room as quick as I could still holding my head.

It hurt, I got to the end of the corridor when it became unbearable and I began to whimper. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Oh god what was happening to me?

I heard footsteps coming toward me, I didn't care that I looked like an idiot leaning against the wall struggling to breathe; the only thing I cared about was getting the awful pain away from me. As I slumped down the footsteps quickened

"Are you okay? He asked. Did I really look _okay_ to him? What a stupid question. NO I was definitely not okay. I didn't really know what I looked like to him, I couldn't see his face as I sat there struggling to keep my self from screaming out.

I tried to calm myself; the irrational pain was making me angry, very angry.

Mind over matter, yes, just do not think about it and you won't feel it. I tried. I did, I tried really hard and I thought that it was working so I began to stand up, but that's when it hurt me the worst like slamming my head against a brick wall only that the wall was coming for me.

I stumbled back and the guy who I still could not see since I had my hands over my face trying to make myself feel better grabbed my elbow and steadied me.

I couldn't believe it; it really felt like someone had just smashed into me.

"Come on." He ordered "I'll take you to the nurse."

The momentary shock allowed me to think and I replied. "That's where I was uhh I am going" as I shook off his hand.

"Really?" He asked with a smug tone of voice. "Could have fooled me, lying there screaming in pain." What?

"I was not screaming. And I was not lying on the floor." I said sharply as I looked up at him. Then I regretted it, wow he was, wow. He was tall with dark longish hair which perfectly framed his face. The he rolled his eyes at me. "What ever."

He might be gorgeous but he definitely lacked the basic qualities of a decent human being. I walked on toward the nurse's office. The pain was still there, and it was getting...stronger. Stronger? How can pain get stronger? But that _was _exactly what it was doing. It came at me again as if was just catching its breath. I could not believe this. It was stupid it couldn't... I hit the side of the corridor with a loud groan and then I felt a hand pulling me along. Great.

I sat in the nurse's office on a really uncomfortable couch.

They guy that had helped me stared at me unhappily. I sighed. The nurse had given me painkillers ad they had helped a little but I just got a hold of myself and pushed the pain away. "You can go now... um...?"

_"Bryon"_ He replied in a subdued tone. "Right, Bryon Thanks for helping me." I said through gritted teeth, what was this guy's problem? He didn't like me, that much was clear but then why was he still hanging around? I didn't want to thank him but he did deserve it well sort of.

He just smirked and shrugged. Yea really should not have thanked him. My god he was such an ass. Whatever I sat up and Jamie had come into the room just as the last bell rang, then Jamie glared at Bryon and asked "Who are you?"

Bryon didn't reply. God that guy had problems. "Jamie this is Bryon, he ..." ahh! I so don't want to say this! "...helped me in the corridor."

Jamie turned to me as if he only now just realised that I was also in the room. He looked at me puzzled and then turned back to Bryon staring at him with seething fury. Whatever. I was so not in the mood for any of this.

I was about to leave when the nurse came in.

"Ahh... well I am glad you are better, can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asked, she was in her late forties with glasses and hair shoved back into a tight bun.

"Oh... um yea I got a headache, a really awful one and I struggled to...to ...get here."

"has this happened before?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "No" I replied itching to get out of there. She continued to stare at my. "Well I have had a headache before of course but never... never anything like _that_."

"Are you sure?" Yes I said never before didn't I? I was getting tried of this. I wanted to go home. "Never before that. Can I go now?" I replied

"Never?" she questioned again. "Yes"

"Are you sure?" "Yes, so I can go now?" What part of yes did she not understand?

Of for the love of, what was that woman's problem? Why did she not believe me? Whatever I didn't care I just needed to get out of there and fast.

Jamie caught up with me easily. I had forgotten about him since he had gone back to being emotionless and blank. And completely ignoring me!

"Hey, you ok?" he asked. What was with the questions!? And why was I getting so agitated?

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment, then replied "Yea, sure. Just a bit tired. But then what's new?"

I turned and began to walk to the end of the corridor.

He kept pace easily, which was really annoying when I really just wanted to think on my own. I didn't get the guy at the park or Bryon whatever the hell his problem was and I really didn't get Jamie with his strange mood swings or the headaches!

"What's up then?" he asked as if he wasn't the one that had been ignoring me all day!

I turned toward him much faster than I thought I could, much faster than he thought I could too by the way he backed off.

"Me? You are the one who has been acting strange all day. Not me." And just then his face hardened into the emotionless mask again

"What?" He said in a harsh tone "You are the one who has been different all day!"

"That doesn't make sense at all Jamie!" I yelled at him. This surprised both of us. I never yelled. Not even at Sammy when he gave Ben crisps to stomp into the carpet. I lowered my voice a little.

"How can I be different? How can I have changed so dramatically in two days when I don't feel any different?!"

Then he said "You don't have to feel different to be different Emma" in the coldest tone I had ever heard from him and he stormed off ahead of me. Unlike him I couldn't keep up with his long legs even if I had wanted to, which I didn't. And what was with that? Feeling different? I hadn't been different had I? No. just the same as always. That was what he had a problem with.

I walked out the main door and down the steps until I saw Jamie and Bryon moving aggressively up to each other. They were both shouting. Their voices piecing the calm.

Jamie went to punch him, he wasn't a violent person. Not Jamie, not at all. The guy dodged, which was surprising because I really thought that Jamie was too close for him to be able to dodge the punch.

Before I knew it they were wrestling on the ground. Hitting each other. I ran over. There was blood. "Stop!"

I yelled "Stop it!" Why was there no one else around to stop them? And why were they fighting? They had met each other once for about a minute! Oh I so did _NOT _need this.

Then I felt it. It hit me so hard I fell to the ground gasping for air, I didn't know what it was, and it didn't make any sense! I tried to scream but nothing happened. Nothing at all.

...I was drowning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

I heard someone screaming in agony, it was the only sound that filled my ears so they had to be close to me. But I didn't know who they were or how to help them; I didn't even know where _I_ was.

But it had stopped, that was the last thing that I had heard. I tried to work out what I did last but there was nothing. Nothing but this horrible blackness that had swallowed me.

I tried to get away but nothing happened. Could I move? Oh God what had happened to me? I was suddenly overwhelmed and started sobbing uncontrollably. I was lost.

Then I heard it, the harsh shrill laughter that was in my head but it was not mine. "_You are not lost_." It said. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I screamed back.

It didn't reply, it but this was its fault I knew it, it was causing this.

"Oh no I'm not, you are causing this." It knew what I was thinking and it was in my head.

I began to sob again, I really had gone mad and now I was stuck with that thing that took the light away. That took safety away from me. I had another voice in my head. Was I really making this entire thing up? No. No. I wasn't and I wanted to go home, wherever that was, I tried to think.

I had had a sore head, no more like thrashing in my head. In class. In school. Then I.... I was in the nurse's room. Yes. I struggled trying to remember what happened after that. Fighting for my own memories.

Then I argued with Jamie. Jamie. Where was he? I had an awful feeling, we had never argued like that before. Then it hit me, I saw him fighting with and I ran toward them only...I...I ... That was then the black hole swallowed me up. _Great._

I regained my self control and thought about where I was, or where my _body_ was, because I didn't feel anything from it. Last I knew of it, it was outside of school, so I had to be there, unconscious maybe. But I couldn't be unconscious; you couldn't think when you were unconscious could you? Or maybe I was dreaming but when did I fall asleep? I was so confused. What was going on?

It would be fine, I would wake up soon and I would have just fainted, again. But then who was screaming? "_You were_." The voice answered.

"Do not talk to me." I said sternly, well not said thought since I was unconscious wasn't I? Surprisingly it did not respond. It felt like there was nothing there, like it _had_ actually gone away. But to where? Or where had it come from? And why the hell could it hear my thoughts?

Okay one problem solved, now just to wake up and forget about being crazy and hearing voices. Yes. I had to be optimistic about this.

Then I felt like I was getting tired, weaker, and that I was drifting away, slowly losing control like I was losing consciousness which did not make sense at all.

I woke up with Jamie hovering over me. He looked awful. He was pale and his lip was bust open with blood smears down his chin. He stared down at me worried but apprehensive. I looked around. I was in my room. How did I get here?

Jamie must have seen my confused expression. "You fainted ...and....and ..." he trailed off and put his head in his hands. "You were screaming and screaming and you wouldn't stop..." He whispered "and when you did you wouldn't wake up... I couldn't get you to wake up... I ...I didn't know what happened."

He looked up, his beautiful blue eyes full of sadness and worry. "I'm sorry too."

I replied looking at him. He reached out for my hand and I met him halfway.

"How did I get here?" I asked. At first I didn't think that he was going to continue on but the he said. "Bryon took us in his car."

"Bryon?"

"Yea."

"Oh" was all I said, I didn't know what else to say.

"He's probably still downstairs, we haven't been here that long, he was talking to Mel, and she was really worried about you." He turned back to look at me again and smiled "She had to pop out to the shop so she asked him to keep an eye on the kids."

I smiled back. "God help him." I replied. Beth and Ben made it their life's mission to do their best to make anyone they didn't know run for the hills after spending time with them. This was why I always looked after them, even if we could afford a babysitter they would probably quit soon enough.

Eventually they took a liking to Jamie. Which wasn't surprising most people really did like Jamie. Mel included. She was always stating how cute she thought he was. Of course I _never _told Jamie this.

I sat up and he let go of my hand. This disappointed me but I didn't show it. I didn't even know why it disappointed me. I really didn't like Jamie like that. Or at least I thought that I didn't. No I didn't. Not like that. Not at all.

We walked downstairs together and I saw Bryon sitting with Beth on his knee looking at her pictures. She was explaining what they were, and he asked questions like he understood them.

I personally could not tell one blob from the next but she always found something else to occupy herself before she worked out that I _really_ did not know how that red smudge on the page was me. She smiled at him which was surprising even Ben was sitting there drawing. They were so nice to him. Wow, they must be brainwashed.

They liked him. I looked at him this was the first time that I saw him without being in any pain or being emotionally erratic.

He was tall but not too tall and well muscled, with dark brown hair that came to his chin but suited him perfectly. He was good looking. He had deep brown eyes that sat above his nose.

My God he was practically _perfect_.

I heard Jamie clear his throat and managed to hide a blush. Then Bryon looked up at us. Well not us. Jamie. He sat there silently glaring at Jamie. He had stiffened and Beth turned around to see what he was looking at. She saw us and got up and ran to me. "Emma!" She squealed "Why were you sleeping?"

I smiled down at her and picked her up into my arms "I was tired."

Jamie and Bryon both turned to me and stared. My God had they both lost the ability to speak?

And what was with all this staring anyway? I sighed, I didn't need this; I really didn't need this, not with fainting and being conscious when I'm unconscious and hearing strange voices in my head and having killer headaches. And I just noticed that all of this seemed to slip my mind a lot, like it was normal. As if!

"So have you eaten yet?" I asked Beth since she seemed to be the only other person in the room capable of forming a sentence.

"Nope, what are we having?" She asked.

"What did your mum say she was going to get?"

"She never said, just food for dinner." Bryon replied in an icy tone.

"Thanks" I replied in the same cool tone. Then I remembered that I really did owe him so I should show some gratitude at least. "And thanks for earlier today, I appreciate it." I smiled at him and turned away quickly.

"What for beating up your boyfriend here?" He said and then laughed.

I turned on him "NO I meant for helping me when I had a headache, not that I know why you bothered. And Jamie is not my..."

"Boyfriend" Jamie finished for me.

Honestly what were they even sticking around for? "And I don't know why you were fighting in front of the school either. It's a pretty stupid place to try and pull each others hair." I spat back at the two of them.

"Fighting? Emma it's wrong to..." Beth started, "I know it's wrong to fight, I was just joking, and they were just joking, go and play in the living room okay?" I patted down her hair and gently ushered her into the other room.

I turned back and Bryon was looking at me with an amused expression where as Jamie just glared at him. I closed the door and leaned back against it closing my eyes.

Why was everything like this? Why? And who the hell was he coming into my own house and standing there like he owned the place!?

I opened my eyes again and Jamie checked his watch and frowned. "Emma I have to go now, get some rest, I will see you tomorrow at school okay?" He said this without looking at me but continuing to glare and Bryon. He never moved like he was waiting for something.

"Okay" I replied but he still didn't move. He was waiting for Bryon to move. Oh honestly they were both as stubborn as each other! "See you later Jamie" Bryon said barely holding back a laugh.

Jamie gave up and turned to me with a pleading look before heading for the front door muttering "Not if I see you first."

I turned back to Bryon. What would I say to him? Why was he even here? What was his problem with Jamie? How did he get Beth and Ben to like him? Why did he help me? Wow that was a lot of questions that I did not want to and had no intentions to ask.

He looked at me. He did that a lot. Just stared at nothing. Really I could not imagine anyone having a conversation with him at all. I gathered my courage and asked him.

"Umm was there... uhh can I um help you?" I asked trying and failing to sound somewhat professional or at the very least composed.

"Nope" He replied, my anger boiled over. "Then _WHY_ are you still standing there?"

He never replied. "You are so...so ... infuriating!" I spat out at him.

"I know." He said solemnly. I burst out laughing; I really could not help it. The tears were streaming down my face as I tried to control my hysterics. He was such a weirdo. I could not even believe it so I just laughed at him.

"Okay, right, okay." I nodded at him, calming myself. "So what is it that you are doing here? Why did you help me?" I asked.

"I don't know and I don't know." He replied honestly. "Well" I said "Thanks for clearing that up, I am really glad that I know now."

He laughed at my sarcasm. "Okay, I will try something easier then. Why do you not like Jamie?" I asked because this, I really wanted to know.

"I never said that I didn't like him." Oh my god how could anyone stand him? I went over to the table and sat down so that there was solid wood keeping me from lunging at him. "Then why were you fighting with him?" I asked. This was a more direct question wasn't it? He had to be able to answer this.

"I don't know." He replied. I slammed my head down on the table and I heard him move toward the kitchen door. "Are there any questions that I ask you that you are able to answer?" My voice muffled by the kitchen table still carried over to him where he stood beside the door.

"Yeah" He said walking out. "Beth and Ben like me because I get on well with children." And he closed the front door behind him. Oh my god no way. No way. I ran out towards the door but when I looked around there was no one to be seen.

No, there is no way, I didn't ask him that. I didn't! But I thought it. No. No. No.

He must have guessed, or Jamie must have told him or Mel there is no way that he...no I will not even justify it by finishing that thought. But what if he did, like, read my mind! Could he know how good looking I thought he was? I laughed at myself. There is NO WAY he read my thoughts. I have been watching too much TV.

I walked back in. in a complete daze. "EMMA!!!!" The screeching coming from the other room brought me back to earth as a ran towards the living room. I burst into the room, where Beth sat in tears. I turned to Sam. "What happened?" I questioned.

"I don't know" He yelled, Oh whatever, I would get an answer out of someone. I turned to Mark. "Well?" I asked Cara looked upset too sitting beside him. "The TV went off." I stared at him. He had to be joking!

"Uh..." I walked over to Beth and scooped her up "S-S-Sponge b-bob..." She said in between sobs. "Sam can't it go back on?" I asked him calmly while he stood by the door sulking. "Is it broken?" I continued. He went over to the light and flicked it on and off, nothing happened, the electric was off. _Great!_

Oh okay I sat Beth down and said "Beth, Will you draw me a picture of SpongeBob?" How could she be so upset? She nodded and then smiled. All traces of sadness gone. "Cara will you help her?" She stared at me. "No, I want to watch it." She said stubbornly. Good God it was only a TV show!

"Okay, well you can't, I will try and fix it but..." She stormed up the stairs and slammed her door. I sighed, why couldn't they just see this as it is? It is not my fault that the electric has gone out and it is not my fault that it happened when SpongeBob was on!

I walked towards the cupboard under the stair where that strange box thing was. I hit the # button for emergency, ATTEMPT FAILED. No emergency left. How utterly wonderful! What was going on? Not just with this stupid electric but with Jamie, what is it that I have done to him? Bryon. Who the hell is he?! And he couldn't have, no, there's no way! But he did know...

I sat there thinking about these questions for a while when I remembered something that I had seen not too long ago, It was dark, but I could see flashes of red, and I was running, but I couldn't tell if I was running to some ting or running away from something. It was one of my dreams, a chill swept up my spine but not from the cold, I went back into the house and made sandwiches for everyone, everything buzzing around my head.

I went to sleep that night wondering what had happened, where that headache had come from and why it had felt so...alive, and Bryon and Jamie I couldn't help but think that they were different somehow? It took me awhile to get these things to leave my head so that I could calm down and sleep but I did it eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

I woke up early with the sunlight coming in, I stood up slowly so I wouldn't feel dizzy and I stayed away from the window. Everything was fine. Normal.

It wasn't long before the thoughts came back in, there were just far too many of them to keep them away.

While I thought of the dream that I had the other night where I was running my thoughts drifted to my sleep last night, I hadn't dreamt at all, which was rare, but still refreshing and normal. I couldn't remember anything else. Things were looking up! I went to school and I never saw Jamie or Bryon at all, they were both absent. I didn't even bother to think about that; I had way too much on my own plate to deal with.

I tried all day to come to rational reasons for the headache and fainting, I _had_ been tired, that could have caused them, 'But you're always tired!' Another more annoying part of me said back. I really didn't like that side much, 'Think about it!' it continued, 'It's not normal to be able to think while your unconscious ad hearing another voice in your head!' It practically screamed at me, or I screamed at myself? It was impossible to come to any kind of conclusion, sane or otherwise when I was debating with my self! Well if I couldn't come to a conclusion I would just forget about it all, about everything in the last few days, so that's what I did, or tried to at least.

There was always something that bugged me, no matter what I was doing! I eventually gave up. After paying no attention in any of my classes or to anyone that asked me anything I decided that everything that had happened in the past few days was all a fluke.

Most of the time my imagination got the better of me and that's how I ended up hearing things, who knows maybe when I fainted outside I fell asleep and dreamt, not that strange is it? Nope not at all, it was just a dream. Bryon obviously guessed that I wondered how he was so good with Beth and Ben from my obviously shocked expression. My problem was that I thought about things far too much. And Bryon and Jamie just have attitude problems, serious ones. And headaches? Yea because they are so rare! Not. A migraine is hardly the end of the world. I needed a hobby to stop myself from doing this again.

So that's it. Sorted.

As I walked through the park my thoughts went back to normal things, what I had missed in school today even though I was present in every class, what homework I had to do, what I would make for dinner. I was so immersed in thoughts I never even noticed that it was getting really dark, because I was later this evening. Yea got completely caught out not listening in 4 classes and was given detention after school. Honestly! Teachers were so annoying sometimes! I had told Sam before school ended so he could tell Mel. I looked up at the sky the dark grey clouds swarmed around each other in the sky looking angrily down on everything waiting for their time to pounce. They decided that time was now and the heavens opened, just to piss me off.

In seconds the rain was coming down so heavy and so fast I could barely see anything in front of myself. I ran under the nearest tree to shelter myself against the pelting rain. I stared down at myself, I was soaked already and the water dripped down my back from my hair. If it weren't for bad luck I would have no luck at all!

I stood for a minute hoping that the rain would get less heavy, but it didn't, if anything it seemed to get heavier, so heavy that it was loud. Then I felt strange, like well I don't know I just felt odd...wrong. I realised that this was where I had seen the guy that had looked at me from across the park, I squinted to look over at the bench, which was there but that was not what caused me to back away, it was the figure that was taking long strides toward me, its eyes were fixed on me, strange how I knew that but I couldn't see it. I turned away, to run to hide anything. 'Don't be an idiot Emma! It's just someone in the park, like you!' I told myself, yea someone that was getting closer, that was enough, I didn't care if I was running for nothing, It wouldn't matter as long as I was away.

I couldn't see much ahead of me so I stumbled a few times, the fourth time I tripped over someone and was heading straight for the pavement before someone caught me around my waist. I struggled away from them when I heard a cool, familiar.

"Would you calm down? It's me, Bryon" I stopped struggling. Put still pulled myself from his grasp, this he wouldn't allow so he just grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. "Wait, stop. What do you want?" I asked stumbling along at his quick pace, he was practically running and soaked though. After not answering my question I pulled away from him and yelled, "Let me go!"

I tried to pull away but he gripped on tighter, a lot tighter and started running. "Ahh, you're hurting me! Let go of me!" After ignoring my protests he eventually stopped in a posh neighbourhood and he kept scanning his surroundings for something before dragging me into a house and bolting the front door. God what was happening? Why did I feel so relieved when he pulled me away from the park? This wasn't my imagination; I really _had_ felt something, like a dark hole in the middle of my stomach, eating away at me. This was something that I had never felt before. I had been scared, really sick feeling in my stomach scared, like it was, well like it was _instinct._

Bryon turned to me his cool composure completely gone. His whole face looked angry, but his eyes almost looked afraid. He turned to me and scowled. "What were you doing?" he asked. That was none of his damn business! "Isn't that my line?" I asked back, He wasn't getting any answers until I got mine.

He didn't answer. What a surprise. I moved toward the door while dripping all over the floor. "No." He stated. "No what?" I asked reaching for the handle. I wanted to leave but I didn't even know where I was, I didn't know how to get home

"You can't go anywhere." He said in a very low tone, like he didn't want someone to hear.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, I will decide that, and I am leaving unless you tell me what the hell is going on!" He seemed to study me carefully.

"Oh screw it" I snapped as I yanked on the door, it didn't move, oh right bolt. I was cold and soaked; I would probably get sick from this. I went for the bolt, he was standing right beside me but I didn't even see me grab my wrist and push me back into the wall.

"I said No!" he yelled at me, he was really scary when he was angry, and boy, was that a mood swing!

I yelled back at him annoyed that he thought that he could tell me what to do and annoyed at myself for allowing him to intimidate me, "You have nothing to do with me! I'm going and you will not STOP ME!"

"You owe me." He stated. "For what?" Why was he so bloody cryptic?

"I saved your life." He stated again "When did you ever save my life?!"

"Just there now." I stared at him, my eyes wide in shock, "Wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered, beginning to shake. A look of concern flashed across his face, but it soon hardened into a cool composure, "Nothing."

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

"I can do whatever I want." He smirked at me and then walked away from the door into another room. I went straight fro the door, there was no way I was hanging around here, especially not with that ass who I now apparently owed. I expected him to come after me but when I looked over my shoulder I didn't see him. Good, now I would just go home. I didn't even want answers, not from him. Anyway I doubted he would tell me the truth.

I was so busy looking over my shoulder I hadn't even noticed there was someone coming toward me until I walked into them. Oh no. They held onto me as my heart started beating faster than I thought possible. I struggled and was about to scream as I felt a hand close over my mouth and someone pull me back, back into Bryon's house and close the door, I looked up, It was Jamie. I had never been so relieved in my whole life. "What the hell were you doing?" He yelled at me.

"Going home! Not that it's any of your business!" I snapped at him. What was his problem? What did he care?

Bryon came back into the hall with a towel...and no shirt... I pulled my eyes away from his chest and stared at the floor, the safest place to look at the minute. He threw a towel over to me. "Thanks" I muttered." Jamie turned to Bryon

"Why did you let her out?" He demanded.

_"Her_ has a name you know and I can go wherever I want and neither of you will stop me!" I snarled at them, getting very sick of their attitudes.

"You haven't told her then." Jamie stated.

"Obviously." Bryon replied in a sarcastic tone.

"So what are you waiting for?" Jamie asked.

"ME! She's your friend, you tell her!" Bryon shouted back.

I sat down on a chair and held my head, I was getting a headache from this, it didn't help that I was also shivering. They argued a bit, like children, they reminded me of Ben and Mark fighting over something stupid saying the same argument over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!"

They stared at me in complete shock, "One of you had better tell me what the hell is going on right now!" I demanded. I never realised how commanding I had sounded. They almost backed away.

"I, well you..." Jamie stopped speaking and moved his head to the side as if trying to listen to something. After a minute of complete silence he then nodded towards Bryon. I was about to ask what it was that they were doing but Bryon clamped his hand over my mouth, without me seeing him move and shook him head at me.

I looked at him in complete confusion. Jamie put him finger over him lips and I rolled my eyes. What was I? Two? No. I tried to move and Bryon gripped my arm painfully so I let out a whine as I did this I heard movement above us and after I made noise it began scrambling across not caring if it made noise. Oops. At that point Bryon picked me up bridal style and sprinted for the back door with Jamie right behind him.

Bryon pulled the door open only to slam it shut and lock it, which I thought was near impossible because he was still holding on to me...with one hand. I stared at him in shock. "They are out there." He hissed, I assumed to Jamie but I didn't know where he had disappeared of to. I heard more banging upstairs, loads of it like someone had just dropped a bathtub onto the floor. Bryon put me down and closed all of the doors and locked them. Who had locks on their kitchen door?

"Explain now." I said to him. He stared at me questioning my sanity.

"Not now." He growled at me.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked while he ran around the kitchen securing does and windows so incredibly fast that he was just a blur around the kitchen. That was scary and definitely not normal. I backed away. "What are you?" I whispered. He never stopped. I bolted for the door.

What mess had I got myself into? I barely got two steps to the door when I was pulled back. I struggled "No! No! Get off!" I gasped trying to get away from him. "Don't Emma. Please stop." I didn't stop, I wasn't that stupid. He wasn't _human_. That thought only made me struggle more I could taste the fear in my mouth. I had to get away.

"Sorry Emma but I have to do this" was the last thing he said to me.

"NO! Do what?" I felt a strange numbing sensation coming for me. "Oh God no, don't, stop it please." I sobbed. I didn't want to become unconscious, not after last time. Then the darkness suffocated me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The darkness had got me again. It had swallowed me up whole and it had happened again. I was thinking while I was completely unconscious. So much for it being a dream, it wasn't even a nightmare it was just me stuck in the darkness with my own confused thoughts. '_And me' _The shrill voice stated. Oh no. It was back.

'What are you?' I asked it

No reply

'Where are you?'

It laughed. '_I'm with you of course'_

'What do you mean with me? Where am I?'

It laughed again. A piercing cackle.

I heard another voice, one that was not in my head. "Emma, Emma, wake up." The voice belonged to a guy.

"Why did you trance her?" Another asked slightly more familiar than the first. I was getting closer to them and the presence of the other shrill voice was now completely gone.

"It's not my fault! She was going to freak out and unless you wanted me to give her a crash course explanation it was the only other choice I had!" I recognised the voice. It was Bryon but his tone was unusually broken and uncontrolled.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of a car and a face. Jamie's face, right above mine. I was lying down with my head in his lap. I turned bright red and sat up and put my head in my hands trying to conceal my blush. There was a still silence in the car.

When my face didn't feel blazing hot anymore my anger hit with such a force I thought it was going to tear a hole in the roof.

"What the hell happened? What are you Bryon? What did you do to me? Where are we going? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

My voice had risen to a full roar and I had no intentions of calming it. I wanted answers right this second.

Jamie took in a deep breath and I turned to him. "Hold on okay? I juts need to get my thoughts together for a minute and then I will tell you everything. I promise." I nodded. "Fine, Bryon where are we going? And I want nothing but a straight answer."

"Somewhere safe." I looked out the window; there was nothing but green fields and trees. "Oh my god! How far are we from home?"

"40 miles"

"WHAT? No! I want to go home." No reply

"What are you?" I didn't know if he would answer that or if I should have asked it but my fears were completely replaced by my rage at the moment.

"I'm, I'm um I am the same as you." I stared.

"No you are not normal." I said trying to find words that were direct but not offending. I failed obviously. Who would want to be called 'not normal'?

Bryon laughed "True. I am a vampire and so are you"

"Nice one Bryon what happened to explaining it!" Jamie hissed.

"Aw you're just jealous that you didn't get to tell her and then come out with lies to make her like you." Bryon snapped back. Jamie growled at him.

I didn't think. I dived for the door pulled the handle and jumped out. I hit the road with a large crack and rolled a bit while trying to stifle my screaming. Bryon was a fast driver. The car was already out of sight. That was good to an extent. But then realised that I had just jumped out of a moving car. I had never been in so much pain and I had never been so scared. I just wanted it all to end.

I tried a few times to get up as quick as I could. My ankle felt like it had been broken off and a rib was broken but that didn't matter. I ignored the blood pouring out of hands and down my face from a huge gash in my head. After what felt like hours I stumbled into the forest tears streaming down my face. I didn't want any of this. I was really badly hurt but the adrenaline and fear seemed to provide strength to keep moving.

This was all just a nightmare just a horrible horrible nightmare. I tried to tell myself. It's not real it will end soon. You'll be okay. It's okay. Mind over matter. Tell myself I'm okay and I am.

I sobbed trying to keep moving. I didn't know where I was at all. In the forest only darkness surrounded me but I couldn't go back. Jamie and Bryon were obviously delirious psychopaths or worse if they had been telling the truth they were not even human! I was not one them, I wouldn't become a monster. I would die first. I heard a screech as a car hit its brakes and two doors slam. No No I kept moving but at such a slow pace. I heard cracks come around me and then more adrenaline kicked in as I jogged or tried to away from the sounds. I heard a loud growl. Keep going I told myself, just keep going.

Before I knew it I was surrounded by huge beasts. Wolves that towered above me.

All were ferocious and each in turn sniffed the air and snarled viciously.

I began shaking. I was going to die; I was going to be torn apart by wolves. No, I tried to calm myself. I moved slightly hoping that they would just back off but the largest one stepped toward me and threw its front two paws upward. I screamed and fell back it was right above me and coming down. I tried to move back but had no energy so I just closed my eyes waiting to feel my flesh be ripped to pieces.

Nothing happened.

I didn't feel anything or maybe I was already dead. I didn't know. Or maybe this was truly just a horrible nightmare and I was just fine.

I opened my eyes and the wolf sat with its head down on its paws like it had bowed.

The rest had done the same. I stood back up and as the biggest one raised its head the rest did the same. It stared at me it's eyes looked full of compassion? I laughed at myself. I was going mad. Then I realised that I was going to welcome my madness with open arms. This only made me laugh even more.

It wasn't humorous laughing though, it was completely hysterical. The wolves exchanged glances and they were all looking at me with such caring intensity.

Yea not _going_ mad, oh no. _Gone_ mad. Maybe I was dead and this was hell.

I decided to voice my thoughts out loud. The massive wolves still surrounded me but they seemed intelligent so I figured I'd talk to them seeing as I was mad and all.

"This isn't what I expected." My voice was rough from crying and fear but it was not like they cared. "Hmm, well uh it's um been nice meeting you all, thanks for helping me realise that I had gone insane. So yea I'll be seeing ya." And I made a move to leave but the wolves closed all of the gaps.

"Oh for god's sake would you just hurry up and kill me!" A few of them whined.

I heard footsteps coming straight for us and all of the wolves stiffened and turned their backs to me in their circle. Like they were protecting me, yea more like protecting their next meal.

"Emma!" I heard Bryon shout. "Oh no, oh no." I said. I really didn't know what was worse being surrounded by wolves that seemed to be on steroids or Bryon coming and getting me. Or worse my best friend Jamie coming and killing me or him being killed by the wolves before they killed me.

I started shaking and hit the ground sobbing. This wasn't hell; no I wasn't that lucky this was just hell on earth.

Growls erupted from the wolves and when I looked up it seemed that they were coming from Bryon and Jamie too. I stared at Bryon and when our eyes locked his pupils dilated and turned to a darker colour I flinched back I turned to Jamie he held his hands up to the wolves.

"We are taking her to The Main" The largest one growled and tilted its head. Oh my God was Jamie actually talking to them?

"I d-don't think so." I stuttered to Jamie. No way was I going anywhere with them.

"Too bad you have no say in it." Bryon said smirking.

"Stay the fuck away from me Bryon" He turned to Jamie and laughed.

"I can't believe that you think I'm the bad guy when Jamie over here want s you dead"

I gasped shocked; I tried to move back but caught my ankle and let out a yelp of pain.

I looked up at Jamie more tears streaming down my face but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Jamie?" I whispered. This caused him. Oh God, Bryon had just told the truth.

My description of hell could not have been more accurate. I sat back down, I didn't have any energy left, I didn't even have the will to continue to stand. I just wanted to fall asleep and never have to wake up. I closed my eyes hoping that that would happen but a large explosion seemed to go off and then everything blurred. I was thrown back as a huge weight crushed me as I felt things slice my skin.

I couldn't decide if I couldn't hear anything or everything and the smell was revolting something was burning. I closed my eyes. This was it, I was going to die. It was strange that I wasn't scared or anxious or even impatient my eyes just closed and I fell into unconsciousness. A proper one, with no haunting voices.


End file.
